thomas_new_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
New Years Blues
'New Years Blues ('or Auld Lang Syne in English re-runs) 'is the 16th episode of Season 6 and the first New Year's episode. ' Plot Molly is given assorted jobs around the holidays but by far her favorite is taking passengers to York on New Year's Eve. The passengers talk about their Christmas experiences and hopes for the new year the whole trip. Molly occasionally talks back to the passengers and when she does, they love it, but this is not enough to save Molly from this disaster. On the night before New Year's Eve, there is always a celebration at Knapford Station. They take the Knapford Christmas Tree down and sing many carols, but not this year. A terrible storm came that night and the party was canceled. The Knapford Christmas Tree was forced to be taken down in the middle of the night because if it wasn't, it could cause an accident at the station, cancelling all trains the following day. Molly also was suppost to leave that night after the party for York, but when the storm came, it caused much discust for Molly. Many of the passengers decided to go by road instead because it would be quicker. Many also went by air and sea. This was not helped when a yard foreman at Crosby told Molly the train had been "unfortunately canceled." The following day, Molly needed to get a snowplow and clear the main line up to Barrow-in-Furness. After that, she needed to work at the China Clay Works with Bill, Ben, and Boco. The first two teased Molly for the whole day but teasing was not welcome to this engine, Molly yelled and screamed at the twins and the twins didn't really know why. She said "don't idle around, you slow boilers! Get moving!!!!" They teased other engines but they didn't mind that much. They even teased Gordon once and all he got was a bit scared and shocked, but why would Molly be the first one to yell at them? They soon found out. Every year, there is a party at the Fat Controller's house. He's always there to start the party off and from that point on, all the people sit down, talk, and joke at each other before midnight strikes. Murdoch always takes the main train there and many other minor trains arrive their before the clock strikes twelve. Murdoch often boasts about taking the train but this year he went to far. He was talking to Fergus about the train and how he was the only one who could take it. Later that day, he saw Fergus again and acted as sleek as he could in front of him. However, he was not looking at the tracks and he smashed into some tar wagons. All the engines laughed at him. Even James, who had a similar accident many years ago, chuckled a little bit at the sight of Murdoch. He said "Murdoch, you've done it again, well haven't you? Well, at least you didn't blow up a paint can!" Molly didn't. She was not happy enough to laugh at anything, even at the sight of a oil-covered Murdoch. The Fat Controller then decided to let Henry pull the train. Henry worked with Molly that morning and he saw Molly was mad. However, through that anger, he saw sadness, and he wanted Molly to feel better. So, Henry did the logical thing to do: to give the job to Molly. Henry said "the best thing to spread cheer is to remind them of something good." 8:27 PM, December 31, 2013: Molly arrives at Tidmouth Station to take the passengers to their destination at Sir Topham Hatt's House in Wellsworth. Molly is still depressed but is starting to feel better. A child asks Molly if she's OK. Molly says yes but she really isn't. However, Molly is happy that the child asked, knowing that someone cares about her. The train leaves the station at 8:32 and for the first half the train is almost silent. However, as they passed by the junction at East Knapford, the people start talking to each other. This caused Molly to talk back. Soon, they were talking, laughing, and even singing together, just like they did on the train to York. The trip was fun, but the best part was when they arrived at Sir Topham Hatt's House. All the passenger's tipped the crew of the train and went into the house. Later that night, though, at 11:58 PM, a kid went out with his parents. They gave Molly's crew hot chocolate to drink and talked with the guard, but as the time winded down on the old year, they stayed. When the countdown from ten started, they were still talking to the guard. Instead of running inside, they stayed out in the breakvan counting down from ten. The numbers went down from ten to one. When the countdown was over, they all sang Auld Lang Syne, told the guard to have a good day, and went into the house to have some more. Then, Molly realized New Years was a time to start over, a time to forgive, and a time to thank. She did just that the next day, and the next day, and the next day! Soon the whole island was feeling better in a day than everybody in York could feel in a year... and it all came from Molly, the holiday season, and the joy that surrounds it. Characters *Molly *Fergus *Murdoch *Bill *Ben *James *Henry *Gordon *Douglas *Sir Topham Hatt *BoCo (does not speak) *Donald (cameo) *Trevor (cameo) Trivia *Murdoch gets in his accident with tar wagons in the same yard that James did in 1952. *References to "Wrong Line" and "Do-It Yourself, Mr Bean" from the ITV TV series Mr. Bean are made, Category:Season 6 Category:Future Releases Category:TEHGJPTDDDO's Episodes